


heart skipped a beat: a courferre fanmix

by corntobewild



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Rule 63, but i created it with fem!courferre in mind, though it is not terribly important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corntobewild/pseuds/corntobewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about reconnecting with your first love who just so happens to also be your childhood best friend.</p><p>Created for the Courferre Holiday Exchange for <a href="http://alphaenjolras.tumblr.com/">alphaenjolras</a> with their prompt: "Combeferre and Courfeyrac dated in school, but they broke up when they went to completely different countries for university. Now they're back in their home town for Christmas and maybe the feelings they thought they'd gotten over haven't really gone away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart skipped a beat: a courferre fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



> A million thanks to the mods of the Courferre Holiday Exchange and the other writers/artists/fanmixers involved! xoxo
> 
> Title comes from The xx's "Heart Skipped a Beat"
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jamiepotters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: These songs are not my own but the property of their artists/writers/etc.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

[spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/laurenalcorn/playlist/68x6SjOh3K8pMp0n8hAM3g) ♫ [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/mothferre/heart-skipped-a-beat-a-courferre-fanmix) ♫ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdbWs-9wjUkm1ZYHIjWg8F80RTZemfa5I)

**this is the first thing - you me at six**  
“this is the first thing i thought/this is the last thing that i want/you were the first one i loved/you were the first love i lost”

**let your heart hold fast - fort atlantic**  
“to believe i walk alone/is a lie that i’ve been told/so let your heart hold fast/for this soon shall pass/like the high tide takes the sand”

**heart skipped a beat - the xx**  
“it's been a while/and you've found someone better/but i've been waiting too long to give this up/the more i see, i understand/but sometimes, i still need you”

**drove me wild - tegan and sara**  
“when i think of you/i think of your skin/golden brown from the sun/your arms outstretched/your hair cut shorter than it'd been/but still blowing in the wind/when i picture you i think of your smile/and it drives me wild”

**willow/remember* - richard buckner**  
“i watched you wander and a light came to your room/…i shouldn’t be here/what are we gonna do?”

**eight letters - take that**  
“outside forces didn't make it easy/so i thought i'd go before you leave me/self-preservation was no explanation for anything/but the truth is more than we'll ever comprehend/i’m just starting to understand, my friend/all of that distance”

**sun - two door cinema club**  
“over and over/many setting suns/i have run/i have waited for the rain to come/when through that mist i see the shape of you/and i know, and i know/that i'm in love with you”

**when the stars go blue - ryan adams**  
“where do you go when you're lonely/where do you go when you're blue/where do you go when you're lonely/i’ll follow you/when the stars go blue”

**heart’s on fire - passenger**  
“i don’t have many and i don’t have much/in fact i don’t have any but i’ve got enough/‘cos i know those eyes and i know that touch/i don’t have many and i don’t have much/but oh darling my heart’s on fire/for you/well i don’t know where and i don’t know when/but i know we’ll be lovers again”

**falling in love with your best friend - paul baribeau**  
“i've been gone/for way too long/and i wanted to call you/or just show up at your house or something/even though i knew it wouldn’t make me feel any better”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

*the version i wanted (“remember”) is not available on spotify so “willow” has substituted it in the spotify playlist


End file.
